The Hidden Scar
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Tak semua luka bisa dilihat orang lain. Sebagian orang akan berpikir saat mendengar kata 'luka', maka yang dimaksud adalah luka secara fisik. Luka yang bisa dilihat secara visual. Namun, ada luka yang sama sekali tak bisa dilihat. Luka batin, sebuah luka tersembunyi dan tak mudah disembuhkan meskipun sang waktu terus berjalan. Dedicate for event #Kaizoweek2017 by fanlady


Tak semua luka bisa dilihat orang lain. Sebagian orang akan berpikir saat mendengar kata 'luka', maka yang dimaksud adalah luka secara fisik. Luka yang bisa dilihat secara visual. Namun, ada luka yang sama sekali tak bisa dilihat. Luka batin, sebuah luka tersembunyi dan tak mudah disembuhkan meskipun sang waktu terus berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The Hidden Scar**_

 _ **(Dedicate for event Kaizo week 2017 by Fanlady)**_

 **Boboiboy © Monsta Studio**

 **Story belong to me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Halilintar as cameo, typo(s), de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Psst apa kau tau kalau kapten Kaizo dipromosikan menjadi kolonel pasukan?"

"Ah tentu saja aku tau. Aku sudah menduga hal ini. Kapten Kaizo memang hebat. Dia tak pernah terluka dalam pertemburan."

Bisik-bisik terdengar dalam barak pelatihan prajurit kerajaan. Rumor mengenai sang kapten, Kaizo, yang akan dipromosikan menjadi kolonel beredar luas. Dari pasukan terendah, sampai kalangan prajurit dibawah naungan sang kapten, semua mengetahui mengenai rumor itu.

Manik karamel salah seorang prajurit muda melirik dua pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang membicarakan rumor tersebut.

'Tak pernah terluka, huh?'

"Hei Hali, kudengar kau sudah lama mengenal Kapten Kaizo. Bagaimana latihan yang dijalani Kapten? Bagaimana bisa dia tak pernah terluka dalam pertempuran?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang tadi tengah bergosip.

Kedua pemuda tadi menatap binar Halilintar, menunggu jawaban yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka. Halilintar menatap kedua temannya itu sebelum berpaling dan beranjak dari sana.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri," ucap Halilintar mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Terdengar keluh kekecewaan dibelakang sana, tetapi diabaikannya.

'Mungkin memang 'orang itu' terlihat tak pernah memiliki luka. Namun, mereka semua tak tau apa yang 'orang itu' sembunyikan.'

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Permisi, Kapten."

Suara ketukan diikuti suara yang tak asing membuat Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya. Mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca.

"Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka begitu izin diberikan. Sosok Halilintar melewati pintu dan berdiri tegap didepan meja sang kapten. Manik karamel bertemu manik maroon nan terkesan dingin dan penuh akan sebuah kekejaman, serta kegelapan yang mengerikan. Keheningan tercipta diruangan itu. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaizo memecah keheningan.

"Tak ada. Hanya mengingatkan kalau sudah waktunya makan siang."

Halilintar memang selalu ke ruangan Kaizo hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkan waktu makan. Halilintar paham betul tabiat pria yang terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua dari usianya saat ini. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan dokumen maupun pekerjaan, Kaizo memang selalu lupa makan, bahkan dia bisa tahan untuk tak tidur.

Kaizo mendengus dan bergumam tanpa suara sebelum ia menutup dokumennya. "Kau keluarlah dulu. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baik, Kapten."

Dengan patuh Halilintar berbalik dan berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Dari sudut mata, Halilintar bisa melihat Kapten Kaizo masih mengawasinya.

"Jangan lupa makan," ucap Halilintar sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kaizo menghela nafas. Dia seharusnya berterima kasih pada anak buah sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Namun, semua kata-kata yang _dulu_ begitu terasa mudah diucapkan tersebut, selalu tersangkut di tenggorokan. Seolah begitu enggan untuk keluar dari mulut sang kapten. Dan tiap kali melihat Halilintar, Kaizo selalu teringat akan seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi. Begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Fang, adik kesayangannya yang telah tiada.

Rasa sesak kembali membuncah dalam dada Kaizo. Ia mendecih kesal dan berdiri dari posisinya. Langkah kaki yang sarat akan ketegasan, bergerak menuju balkon. Tatapan Kaizo menerawang jauh melewati hamparan hutan di sisi kanan kerajaan.

Kembali ingatan Kaizo dipaksa mundur pada sebuah kejadian 10 tahun silam. Kejadian yang begitu membekas dalam diri Kaizo, mengukir luka dalam batinnya yang tak kan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Luka yang membentuk dirinya saat ini.

-10 tahun yang lalu-

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Suara derap langkah dari dalam rumah memasuki pendengaran Kaizo (19) yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi latihan. Diusia semuda itu, Kaizo sudah berhasil masuk dalam pasukan keamanan kerajaan. Kemampuan bertarungnya yang begitu hebat, juga dedikasinya serta loyalitas yang tinggi terhadap kerajaan, membuat Kaizo dengan cepat mendapat pengakuan dari Raja.

Pemuda itu menoleh guna mendapati sosok yang mirip denganya saat kecil, juga seorang anak lain yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ada apa Fang? Hali?" tanyanya pada adik dan teman adiknya itu.

"Kakak mau latihan ya? Fang boleh lihat? Fang juga mau jadi prajurit seperti kakak."

Manik violet dibalik kacamata itu tampak berbinar. Fang memang begitu mengidolakan kakaknya sendiri. Kaizo selalu menjadi panutan bagi Fang.

Kaizo menatap kedua remaja berusia 14 tahun itu lamat sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut."

" _Yes!_ Ayo Hali!"

Dengan antusiasme tinggi, Fang menarik Halilintar agar segera bersiap.

"He-hei! Jangan tarik-tarik!" protesnya pada Fang.

Kaizo hanya menatap dalam diam. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat latihan pribadi Kaizo. Tempat itu berada ditengah hutan dekat kerajaan. Disana, Kaizo melatih Fang dan Halilintar. Mengenalkan persenjataan, serta memberitau teknik dasar bertarung. Dia bahkan bisa menilai kemampuan kedua remaja itu. Menurut pandangannya, Halilintar kelak akan menjadi ahli dalam berpedang, sedangkan Fang, lebih ahli dalam menggunakan senjata lain.

Selesai latihan, hari sudah senja. Fang dan Halilintar tampak sangat kelelahan. Tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat. Kaizo tampak puas melihat hasil latihan Fang dan Halilintar.

Fang melirik kakaknya yang masih saja tersenyum. Peluh juga memenuhi wajah dan tubuh Kaizo, membuat Fang heran kakaknya masih saja betah mengenakan jaket.

"Kak, kakak gak merasa panas pakai jaket seperti itu?" tanya Fang.

Kaizo mengerjap dan menatap pakaiannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja panas."

"Lalu kenapa tak dilepas?"

Jika memang merasa panas, seharusnya Kaizo melepas jaket seperti halnya Fang dan juga Halilintar. Fang sebenarnya juga bingung, setiap harinya, Kaizo juga mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang sejak kakaknya itu bergabung dengan pasukan kerajaan.

Kaizo menggeleng saja. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang,"

Fang ingin protes karena merasa perkataannya tak didengarkan Kaizo. Namun, Halilintar menahan Fang dan menatap temannya itu supaya menurut saja.

Dengan raut kesal, Fang pun menuruti kakaknya dan mereka bertiga pulang.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali latihan bersama. Beberapa hari berikutnya pun seperti itu. Hingga suatu hari, Halilintar tak sengaja melihat Kaizo melepas jaketnya saat kakak Fang itu membersihkan diri di sungai. Manik karamel Halilintar membelak melihat banyaknya luka di tubuh Kaizo. Dia jadi paham, kenapa Kaizo tak mau melepas jaketnya didepan Fang. Kaizo tak mau membuat Fang khawatir.

Halilintar tak bisa membayangkan latihan macam apa yang dijalani Kaizo selama di barak pelatihan kerajaan.

Namun, semua itu belumlah seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang diderita Kaizo beberapa bulan kemudian.

Hari itu langit sangat gelap. Awan hitam menggelayut dilangit seolah menggambarkan betapa suramnya suasanya saat ini. Kerajaan tengah dalam keadaan siap berperang. Sudah dua bulan kerajaan terus dalam keadaan bersiaga menghadapi serangan dari kerajaan lain yang mencoba merebut wilayah mereka.

Selama itu pula Kaizo tak pulang ke rumah. Fang merasa khawatir. Dia tau kakaknya akan baik-baik saja, tetapi kekhawatiran tak bisa hilang dari dalam hatinya.

"Fang, Kak Kaizo akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," ucap Halilintar mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang kini menatap luar melalui jendela rumah.

"Aku tau kak Kaizo akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... Hari ini terasa berbeda..."

Entah apa yang Fang pikirkan, dia sendiri tak tau.

Langit semakin gelap diikuti suara gemuruh.

'Semoga kakak sungguh baik-baik saja.'

Sementara itu di lapangan istana, para prajurit sudah bersiap. Kaizo berdiri tegak dengan baju zirah melekat ditubuh. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai tugas. Kaizo ditempatkan di garis depan melindungi gerbang kerajaan.

"Kalian semua dengar?! Kita tidak bisa berharap kembali dengan selamat. Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kita harus berjuang mempertahankan kerajaan!"

Seruan penuh semangat menggema disana. Bagi Kaizo ada hal lain yang perlu ia lindungi. Keluarganya, adiknya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menghalau musuh.

"Sekarang, ayo bergerak!"

Seluruh pasukan segera menuju lokasi dimana mereka ditugaskan.

Kaizo mengikuti arahan pimpinannya. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat pedang yang siap ia hunuskan kapan pun.

Keheningan menyapa pasukan yang berada di lini depan. Hawa menegangkan bwgitu terasa hingga membuat atmosfer disana memberat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan dari gerbang timur kerajaan diikuti ledakan lain dari gerbang barat yang memang minim penjagaan. Ledakan itu mengejutkan pasukan, saat akan kembali masuk, serangan kejutan menghalau mereka. Menahan pergerakan padukan pertama disana.

Kaizo tak bisa tidak khawatir. Rumahnya yang berada di sisi timur kerajaan memenuhi pikirannya.

'Aku harus cepat kembali.'

Kaizo tak berhenti menyerang musuh. Entah berapa banyak prajurit lawan yang tumbang olehnya.

Kembali ledakan terdengar. Suara-suara pertempuran terdengar dimana-mana.

'Ayah, Ibu, Fang, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja.'

Dentingan logam dan suara ledakan serta teriakan dari korban ketajaman pedang Kaizo mengisi pendengaran pemuda itu. Darah memenuhi tubuhnya yang terlindung baju zirah. Merasa lawan tak lagi ada, Kaizo segera berlari menuju rumah. Dalam hati, Kaizo terus berdoa demi keselamatan orang yang ia sayangi. Sampai disana, mayat tergeletak dimana-mana. Manik maroon itu melebar saat melihat adiknya tengah menghadapi musuh bersama dengan Halilintar. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Fang!"

Kaizo sudah akan mendekat, tetapi dia dihadang beberapa orang musuh.

"Tch! Menyingkir kalian!"

Kaizo menyerang musuh secara brutal. Dia tak peduli tubuhnya terluka. Fokusnya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan sang adik.

Musuh terus berdatangan bagai tak ada habisnya. Tenaga Kaizo yang sudah terkuras membuat pergerakannya melambat.

Kaizo jatuh berlutut. Nafasnya terengah dan tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Mati kau!"

 _CRASH!_

Darah memenuhi pandangan Kaizo. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Kaizo. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Fang berdiri didepannya, melindunginya, menerima serangan musuh.

Bruk!

Tatapan Kaizo terpaku pada tubuh adiknya yang bersimbah darah. Sesuatu dalam diri Kaizo terasa retak.

"F-Fang..."

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi. Tangan gemetar Kaizo menggapai tubuh Fang. Membawa dalam pelukan. Segalanya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Manik maroon Kaizo tampak kosong, bagai merefleksikan jiwanya yang terasa hampa saat ini.

"Hyaa!"

Jleb!

Satu tangan Kaizo bergerak menusukan pedangnya pada musuh tepat di jantung. Kaizo tak tau. Pikirannya terasa kosong saat ini. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, menghadapi tiap musuh yang ada. Hingga pertempuran berakhir. Kemenangan diraih oleh pihak kerajaan. Namun, itu semua tak penting bagi Kaizo. Bagi pemuda itu, kemenangan yang diraih tak berarti jika dia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Orang tuanya, adiknya. Fang. Orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi dan ia jaga.

Kematian keluarganya membawa luka mendalam dalam diri Kaizo. Luka yang begitu menyakitkan melebihi luka fisik yang diderita. Ketidakberdayaannya saat itu menyebabkan kematian Fang. Hal itulah yang selalu Kaizo tekankan dalam dirinya. Merutuki, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak becus menjaga Fang. Kebencian pada dirinya sendiri dan rasa sakit akan kehilangan membuat Kaizo berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan tak kenal ampun terhadap musuhnya. Hingga tahun-tahun berlalu menyembuhkan luka fisiknya, tetapi tidak dengan luka batinnya.

"Kapten, sampai kapan kau mau terus berdiri disana?"

Teguran dengan nada datar membuyarkan lamunan Kaizo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Halilintar tengah bersandar di ambang pintu. Untuk kedua kalinya, Halilintar dan Kaizo saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"... Baiklah. Aku makan."

Kaizo pun mengikuti Halilintar keluar ruangannya.

'Meski luka ditubuhku sembuh, tetapi luka dalam diriku tak kan pernah hilang.'

~~~~~~ _ **FIN~~~~~~**_

 _ **Hai~ ketemu lagi~ kali ini cerita kedua yang seharusnya di upload kemarin, tapi karena beberapa hal, jadi baru bisa upload sekarang..**_

 _ **Seperti biasa untuk setiap karya pasti tak ada yang sempurna. Untuk itu mohon kritik sarannya ya~ sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya~**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Melfa shumi**_


End file.
